Poudlard Disco
by zazoudream
Summary: Après une chute de balai, Ron se réveille dans un Poudlard plutôt étrange, où la seule préocupation des élèves et des professseurs est de faire la fête. Mais derrière cette atmosphère se cache une réalité bien plus sombre. Ron est prêt à tout pour rentrer
1. Disco fever

-Et c'est encore un but pour les Gryffondors ! Décidément les lions sont en folie ce soir. Il faut admirer la belle performance de Seamus Finnigan, nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe. Oh vous avez vu, j'ai cru voir un ronflax cornu !

La voix de Luna Lovegood, coiffée de son désormais traditionnel chapeau à tête de Lion, résonnai dans tout le stade de Quidditch. Les Gryffondors jouaient contre les Serpentards, c'était la finale de la coupe. Les élèves en rouge et or entonnaient l'air de _Weasley est notre roi, _tandis que Malefoy hurlai à qui voulait l'entendre que les Gryffondors avaient triché. Les échanges du souaffle entre les joueurs s'exécutaient à une vitesse extrême, et les Serpentards se rapprochaient dangereusement du but de Ron. Le gardien se cramponna à son balai, les yeux fixés sur le souaffle. Ils allaient tirer. Le pauvre rouquin ne vit même pas le cogneur qui s'élancé droit sur lui. Celui-ci percuta Ron, qui poussa un cri de douleur et tomba de son balai. Personne dans les gradins n'eu le réflexe de stopper sa chute, et il fini sa course sur le sol, inconscient. Autour de lui se pressaient déjà de nombreux élèves affolés.

A son réveil, Ron cru qu'on lui tapait dessus à coup de balai, tant sa migraine était insupportable. Autour de lui, il ne vit personne. Il se trouvait dans une étrange pièce rose bonbon, qui rappelait étrangement le bureau qu'avait occupé Ombrage. Sur une tablette jaune se trouvait un instrument de torture que Ron reconnu tout de suite : une roulette de dentiste. Il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Il regarda par la fenêtre de la porte et vit madame Pomfresh, minijupe dévoilant une couche impressionnante de cellulite et d'un bustier pas très catholique. L'infirmière « auscultait » une personne que Ron reconnu comme étant le minuscule professeur Flitwitch. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette vision horrible, Ron se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand il tourna la poignée, une pluie de confettis s'abattit sur lui. C'était quoi cette nouvelle infirmerie ? Mais il fut encore plus surpris par le couloir, exclusivement composé de photos de sorciers dansant le disco. Il cru d'ailleurs reconnaître le professeur Mcgonagall, avec quelques années de moins. De plus en plus inquiet, Ron se précipita vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, espérant de tout son cœur retrouver ses repaires.

La grosse dame n'avait pas changer : elle était toujours aussi bizarre. Il lui dit son mot de passe, mais elle lui répondit que ça n'était pas le bon. Ron ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Pris au dépourvu, il attendit, quand il entendit un rire étrange, il se retourna et vit Neville, qui riait faussement, une fille pendue à chaque bras.

-« Ronny, mon pote, ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais devant la porte ? La grosse te laisse pas passer ? Bah alors mamie, c'est pas sympa ça. Aller, v'la le mot de passe : Disco feaver.

- Euh… Neville, ça va ? tu… tu es bizarre !

- Non man, c'est toi qu'est pas net ! Allez les miss, on y va. Ronny, on se vois plus tard ! »

Et Neville repartit accompagné de ses deux « copines ». Ron s'engouffra dans le portrait de la grosse dame. La salle commune ressemblait étrangement à Woodstock, et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Harry, assis sur un énorme pouf, un collier à fleur autour du coup et une cigarette entre les doigts. Sa chemise à fleur et son pantalon rose contrasté étrangement avec ses cheveux noirs. Hermione se trouvait un peu plus loin, en train de lire un livre sur « le meilleur moyen de rester cool ». Qu'est ce que c'était que cet endroit, où est-ce qu'il avait atterri ? Sa chute de balai ne pouvait pas avoir à ce point changé ses souvenirs. Est-ce qu'il perdait la tête ?

- Hey Ron ! Tu rentres d'un enterrement ou quoi ? Regarde toi mon vieux, t'es tout en noir, quelqu'un est mort ? Si c'est Dumby, il est temps de te mettre à la page, ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est parti le papy !

Ron était perdu, il croyait tomber fou. Il se dit que le seul endroit où il serait enfin en paix, du moins il l'espérait, c'était dans son lit, alors il se rua vers son dortoir. Harry le regarda partir et se mit à rire. Ses deux neurones lui conseillèrent de le suivre, mais ils se déconnéctèrent aussitôt, et Harry resta là, comme un légume, à rire comme un idiot. Ses camarades ne faisaient rien de plus brillant. Hermione se releva, mit son livre dans son sac et sauta sur une table, à côté de Ginny et Lavande. Toutes trois se mirent à danser sur une chorégraphie qui rappelait étrangement la macaréna.

Le dortoir des septièmes années n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que Ron avait connu. Les lits à baldaquins avait disparu, laissant place à une multitude de lits double, recouverts de coussins en soie. Il poussa un cri d'horreur : l'un des lit était occupé par Seamus et Parvati…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le même lit vous deux ??? Demanda le rouquin d'une voix paniquée. Parvati, c'est le dortoir de garçon !

-Finement observé poil de carotte, lui répondit la jeune fille d'un air de dédain, tout en enfilant un tee-shirt. Mais comme tu sembles l'avoir oublié, il y a des années que les filles dorment avec les garçons ici ! Tout comme des garçons dorment chez les filles… Bienvenue dans le monde moderne Ron !

En proie à la panique la plus totale, Ron fit demi-tour. Il voulu d'abord rejoindre Harry, mais il se rappela son état et préféra ne pas le déranger. Il se dirigea vers Hermione, qui était dans les bras d'un garçon dont il n'avait pas souvenir. Les oreilles rouges, signe distinctif de colère chez Ron, il marcha d'un pas mal assuré vers la jeune fille. Quand elle le vit, elle le regarda avec une expression de débilité qui ne lui correspondait pas plus qu'à Harry. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle le devança :

-« Ron, je te présente Jeffrey Middleton, il est nouveau à Poudlard. Je me charge de lui faire découvrir les… euh… bienfaits de Poudlard ! Jeff, je te présente Ronald, un ami. On partage le même lit depuis la troisième année.

-Quoi, rugit Ron, toi et moi dans le même lit, mais ça va pas ma pauvre, même pas en rêve !!! C'est quoi cette école de fous ?!!

-Mais calme toi Ronny chou, lui dit Hermione, puis elle parla à voix basse afin que lui seul l'entende. Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant, il connaît les règles de Poudlard. Et de toute façon, le mollusque qui est là-bas (elle désigna Harry du doigt), m'a dit que je te plaisait ! » Et elle se mit à glousser avant de retourner dans les bras de Jeff.

Las de voir ses amis dans un état qui n'était pas le leur, Ron s'assit dans un coin, à l'écart des autres, et contempla le spectacle. C'était vraiment l'orgie, certain semblait s'amuser à imiter les animaux, et il vit même des deuxièmes années pendus au lustre. La plupart se contenter de paresser dans les bras de leurs conjoints, qui devaient, Ron en était persuadé, changer tous les jours. Même Ginny, sa propre petite sœur, qu'il croyait irréprochable, embrassait langoureusement un garçon de sa classe, Dylan Atfire.

Ron regarda sa montre : c'était l'heure du dîner, les élèves commençaient à gagner la grande salle. Ron les suivit, traversant les couloirs où le tableau de Mcgonagall continuait un disco endiablé, rejoint par un professeur Rogue, ses cheveux gras et noirs devenus rouge vif. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour à ce pauvre Ronny !


	2. Ron, mangemort parce qu'il le vaut bien

Ron eut le souffle coupé quand il vit ce qu'était devenu la grande salle : le plafond magique avait disparu et était à la place drapé d'immenses voiles bleu ciel. Des tableaux pour le moins étranges étaient accrochés un peu partout, chacun représentant un professeur. Le plus curieux était Rogue, qui était méconnaissable, avec ses cheveux rouges, ses énormes lunettes assorties, un bandeau bleu dans les cheveux, en parfaite association avec sa chemise et son pantalon de toile. Il se déhanchait d'une façon étrange, plié en deux, un verre à la main. Ron ne put esquisser un sourire, et Hermione se pencha vers lui en murmurant :

-C'est pas trop tôt monsieur le grincheux, je commençai à me demander si tu n'étais pas malade.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, et les oreilles de Ron prirent la même couleur que les cheveux de Rogue. Il continua d'examiner la salle : des tables basses entouraient de poufs jonchaient le sol. Il s'assit sur l'un d'eux, entre Neville et Harry. Un plop retentit, et des dizaines de plats apparurent. Ron fut soulagé : ces plats n'avaient pas changé, il s'était presque attendu à manger des chamallows et autres sucreries pas très nourrissantes. Il se servit une assiette pleine de poulet frites, et commença à manger. Ses voisins bavardaient gaiement, et le rouquin ne préféra pas se mêler à la conversation, toutes ces émotions lui avaient données terriblement faim. Harry le regarda et lui dit, la bouche pleine :

-Cha ché plaisir de te voir comme cha !

-Oui, d'accord Harry, lui dit Ron, pas sur d'avoir tout compris.

Le repas touchait à sa faim, et le professeur Macgonagall s'avança vers lui, avec un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas : elle avait l'air… aimable et souriante. Harry et les autres s'éclipsèrent, tandis que le professeur lui souriait de plus belle.

-Mon cher Ronny… je veux dire Ronald ! Pourquoi êtes vous parti précipitamment de l'infirmerie ? Vous êtes tombé de notre boule disco lors de notre soirée annuelle, cela peut laisser des traces…

-Tombé d'une boule disco ? Vous faites erreur professeur, je suis tombé de balai lors d'un match de quidditch !

-Vous voyez, vous ne vous rappelez même plus ce qui vous est arrivé ! Mon pauvre petit Ronald…

Elle fit alors une chose qui hanta Ron pendant longtemps, et même aujourd'hui ce souvenir lui est douloureux. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, avant de mettre la tête de Ron sur sa poitrine. Le pauvre garçon, paniqué, la repoussa violemment, et le professeur roula en arrière. Ron se releva et parti en courant, tandis que Macgonagall se relevait péniblement.

Il ne savait pas que Luna avait assisté à la scène. Elle le suivit un peu et l'appela, d'une voix qui ne lui correspondait pas. Elle parlait de manière sérieuse et rationnelle :

-Ron, attends s'il te plait ! J'ai vu ce qui c'est passé avec la directrice. Je crois que tu viens de rejoindre mon groupe !

-Je ne crois pas Luna, tu es trop bizarre pour moi !

-Pourquoi, s'emporta la jeune fille, parce que je refuse de danser le disco, que je ne porte pas des chemises à fleurs et que je ne passe pas mon temps à jouer au légume ? A ce que j'ai pu voir toi non plus. Il suffit de voir comment tu es habillé. Alors maintenant écoute moi : est-ce que tu veux devenir un mangemort ?

-Quoi ??? S'écria Ron, effrayant au passage des premières années. Moi un mangemort ?

-Oui, un partisan de Voldemort, quelqu'un qui prône un retour de la morale et du sérieux. Harry veut le tuer car il veut prendre le pouvoir afin de rétablir l'ordre et la sagesse… et l'interdiction de fumer n'importe quoi par la même occasion !

Ron ne comprenait plus rien : dans ce monde de fous, Voldemort était devenu une personne respectable qui ne voulait qu'une chose : faire un monde juste ? C'était le monde à l'envers !!! Depuis quand Voldemort faisait parti des gentils ? Il regarda Luna, elle semblait s'impatienter. Après tout, il lui faisait suffisamment confiance depuis leur soirée au ministère, et c'était la seule qui semblait avoir conserver son cerveau ici…

-C'est d'accord, dit-il après une profonde inspiration.

-Parfait, lui dit Luna, nous venons de franchir les dix membres ! Je suis contente que tu te sois joint à nous, mais n'en parle à personne, tes pseudo amis, Harry, Hermione et les autres ne sont pas dignes de confiance, ce sont eux les plus dangereux. Par contre, personne ne se doute qu'il y a des mangemorts ici.

-Qui sont les autres mangemorts ?

-Oh, que des gens bien : il y a Colin, un gryffondor qui fait semblant d'être fan de Harry ! Ce prétentieux n'y a vu que du feu… Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses les autres… Ah si, peut-être Drago et Pansy, ce sont vraiment de bons mangemorts…

-Tu m'étonne… lança Ron d'un ton amer. Alors maintenant je suis avec Drago et Voldemort ? Décidément c'est pas mon jour ! Je suis censé faire quoi ?

-Nous signaler toute action suspecte, tu vas devoir te mettre en contact avec Colin, et continuer à vivre comme avant, sois comme eux et tout ira bien. Je dois partir avant que ma présence ici n'attire l'attention. Une dernière chose : le professeur Firenze fait parti des nôtres, son don pour la divination nous est très précieux, c'est le lien entre chacun des membres. Nous nous nommons les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix.

Luna reparti précipitamment. Sa dernière phrase avait troublé Ron : l'ordre du Phoenix était dirigé par Voldemort ? Et il n'était composé que de mangemorts, dont Ron faisait désormais parti. Il senti qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise nuit. La nuit… il se rappela subitement que cette nuit, il l'a passerait avec Hermione ! Mais où était-il tombé ?

De retour dans la salle commune, il chercha Colin Crivet du regard, et le vit en train de nettoyer son appareil photo, seul dans un coin. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit que Luna lui avait dit d'aller le voir. Lui lançant un regard suspect, le blondinet demanda à voir son avant bras. Ron obéit, et avec horreur, il remarqua qu'un beau phénix multicolore était désormais visible. Ron se hâta de cacher son bras, tandis que Colin souriait tout en lui lançant un joyeux « bienvenue parmi nous ». Colin changea alors soudainement de ton, parlant d'un air mystérieux :

-Bon, ne répète rien à personne, les mangemorts sont pourchassés à travers le monde, il faut faire très attention. Ce monde de débauche et d'injustice à la tête duquel se trouvait Dumbledore et maintenant Harry a assez durait. Notre espoir, c'est Voldemort. Lui seul peut redonner la raison à cette bande de fous, de dépravés. Nous préparons une gigantesque attaque de Poudlard, mais nous devons nous préparer, et nous ne savons pas quand tout sera prêt.

-Alors je vais lutter contre mes amis ?

-Ça ne sont plus tes amis, tu as fais un choix, si tu y renonces, nous devrons te tuer pour préserver la sécurité de l'ordre. Compris ?

Ron acquiesça, pas rassuré pou autant. Pourquoi c'était-il engagé dans cette lutte qui ne le concernait pas ? Lui, il était arrivé on ne sait comment dans cette galère, et en moins de vingt-quatre heures, il avait du choisir un camps. Celui de ses éternels ennemis qui plus est. Il quitta Colin avec un profond mal au ventre et une terrible boule à l'estomac. Faire comme les autres ? Il se souvint des paroles de Luna : se fondre dans la masse. Il monta alors jusqu'au dortoir des filles, où il supposa trouver ses affaires. Il s'habilla avec des vêtements qu'il avait toujours trouvé ridicule, mais après tout… c'était pour la victoire, Voldemort… Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?


End file.
